


【贤旭】玫瑰与小鹿

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: WARNING：女装预警，女装预警，女装预警。感到不适请随时退出，不要举报，谢谢配合。男子大学生曺圭贤x女装癖金厉旭一个关于女孩子的故事。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【贤旭】玫瑰与小鹿

00  
穿过遥远小溪水，守着一株小玫瑰。

01  
金厉旭第一次意识到他和别的男孩子不一样是在高中毕业的那个晚上，经历了青春期痛苦的减肥时期，刚刚成年的金厉旭就像玫瑰花一样，青涩又含苞待放。在与高中同学的散伙饭里，抽到大冒险的男孩子手里抓着一条湖蓝色的百褶裙和白丝袜，金厉旭红着脸，手上还被看热闹不嫌事大的女同学塞了一根口红。

金厉旭站在厕所的镜子前，他生了一张娃娃脸，从前也没有人说过他长得像女孩子，浓密的睫毛带着圆钝的眼睛一闪一闪的，他盯着镜子里自己的脸，长卷发的假发遮盖住了他有些肉乎乎的脸蛋，金厉旭抻了抻裙子的下摆，他第一次穿裙子，走起路来感觉下摆凉飕飕的。同班女生正红色的口红，他对着镜子无师自通的涂上嘴唇，抿了下嘴唇，看着镜子里的自己。

金厉旭推开厕所的门走出去，他有些不安的卷着自己的假发，站在酒吧震耳欲聋的舞池边上。金厉旭的同学们惊呼着拿着手机打开相机拍照，金厉旭咬着嘴唇，一边捂着脸让同学们别拍了，一边心底升腾起的微妙的感觉，直到聚会结束，他也没有把身上的裙子脱下来。

金厉旭第一次见到曺圭贤并不是曺圭贤以为的在大学里，而是那天那个聚会结束之后。他穿着格子裙和短袖的衬衣，一个人站在酒吧的后门打车。六月的晚上还有点凉风，他看着打车列表上长长的等待时间，盘算着自己什么时候才能回家。  
“或许，要送你一程吗？”曺圭贤就是这个时候出现的，骑着自行车，看着在酒吧昏暗的小巷子里的金厉旭。  
金厉旭水润的眼睛里充满了不信任，他警惕的看着曺圭贤，就像在看对他图谋不轨的人一样，他下意识的张口拒绝。  
“我不是什么奇怪的人，”曺圭贤挠了挠头，想了想从口袋里把自己的学生证掏出来递给金厉旭看，“我是附近大学的学生，我叫曺圭贤。”  
曺圭贤看着金厉旭像一只兔子一样，水汪汪的眼睛里的警惕消失了一些，曺圭贤在昏暗的箱子里再一次问金厉旭，“送你一程吧，太晚了，女孩子一个人在外面不安全。”

金厉旭收紧了抱着曺圭贤腰的手臂，他骨架小，细瘦的肩膀和小巧的手腕，声音又脆又亮，穿着格子裙带着假发，倒真像个女孩子一样，他的肩上披着曺圭贤的外套，双腿并拢坐在曺圭贤的自行车后座上，和曺圭贤有一搭没一搭的聊天，听曺圭贤抱怨他忙碌的大学生活，被学生会支配的生活，还有数不清的音乐社的琐事。

金厉旭仰起头天真的问曺圭贤，“大学好玩吗？”  
曺圭贤想了想说，“有趣的吧。”自行车停在金厉旭家门口的时候，曺圭贤说，“你的声音这么好听，上了大学以后，没准能在音乐社的比赛上见面。”  
金厉旭捏着裙角，红着脸小声的向曺圭贤道谢，他不知道该说什么，慌乱的眼睛不敢抬头看曺圭贤。  
“好好休息吧。”曺圭贤指着金厉旭家里已经熄灭了的灯说，“恭喜毕业，美好的大学生活在等着你。”  
曺圭贤跨上单车刚想走，又回过头来看着还抱着他的衣服站在家门口的金厉旭说，“还没有告诉我你叫什么名字呢？”  
“厉顺，”金厉旭努力抬起头，圆乎乎的娃娃脸终于对着曺圭贤笑着，“我叫金厉顺。”

金厉旭像做贼一样溜进家门，他小心翼翼的踩着楼梯，关上了房间的房门，他往窗外望过去，城市的夜晚没有星星，他看到月亮的光透进来，他无端的又想到了曺圭贤，他想他和曺圭贤应该再也没有见面的机会了，曺圭贤喜欢的应该是穿着裙子的作为女生的金厉顺。金厉旭的手上还抱着曺圭贤的外套，他把脸埋进曺圭贤的外套里。

金厉旭的青春期过的平淡又起伏，高考的巨大压力让他甩掉了将近一半的体重，小小的骨架和圆圆的脸蛋让他看起来可爱又纯真。过往欺负他欺负惯了的男生也会调笑他说，厉旭瘦了之后像女孩子一样可爱，女生会拿着润唇膏往他的嘴唇上抹，说厉旭适合亮晶晶的东西，捏着他圆乎乎的脸蛋说厉旭瘦下来之后真的很可爱。

在高中散伙饭的那个晚上，金厉旭人生里第一次穿起了裙子，他看着镜子里涂着红色唇彩的自己，又想起朝他伸出手的曺圭贤。

金厉旭把那套制服裙子收了起来。

02  
“曺圭贤你怎么这么开心啊？”李赫宰终于忍无可忍，抄起床上的枕头朝曺圭贤扔过去，“大半夜的喝酒回来，别是被骗色了吧。”  
“倒是想来着。”曺圭贤把李赫宰的枕头扔回去，“忘了要联系方式啊。”  
“那你抱着手机傻笑什么。”李赫宰觉得曺圭贤简直没药救。  
“我知道名字啊。”曺圭贤爬下床把灯关了，摸着黑翻身上床，“她声音这么好听，以后市里的比赛肯定会碰到的。”

金厉旭的高考成绩平稳，顺利的考进了自己想进的大学，高中时代的朋友李东海也进了同一所大学，金厉旭想，如果没有高中毕业那天晚上的小插曲，他的人生可能也只会这么平淡的度过。

百褶裙和曺圭贤就像潘多拉的魔盒，是把金厉顺解救出来的南瓜车，在金厉旭平淡又无奇的人生里为他创造出的玫瑰园。

金厉旭被李东海拉着加入了音乐社，在填入社申请表的时候，李东海突然变卦跑去了舞蹈协会，剩金厉旭一个人抱着表格和原子笔站在音乐社的门口。后来金厉旭想，李东海就算不拉着他去，他也会去音乐社试试看，也许在这四年的漫长大学生涯里，他还能有机会再见到曺圭贤。

“今天来的有点晚了呀，厉旭。”金厉旭推开酒吧的更衣室大门，金钟云已经坐在镜子前涂口红了。  
“高数老师拖课了。”金厉旭把双肩包扔在椅子上，熟练的打开包从里面掏出装着衣服的袋子，“早知道不选晚上的课了，八点半下课还拖课。”  
“我替你多唱几首歌啊。”金钟云把口红收进桌子里，拍了拍金厉旭的脑袋说，“我们厉顺，快点去换衣服吧，我先出去点杯喝的去。”

金厉旭在化妆间里熟练的换上裙子，带上金色的长卷假发。金钟云是为数不多的知道他秘密的人，金厉旭有时候买裙子不方便往家里寄，也会寄到金钟云的家里。金厉旭看着镜子里上了一层粉底的自己，他在上了大学后化妆技术突飞猛进，从一开始涂个口红都涂不匀，到现在会给自己化漂亮的眼妆。

金钟云看着他粉嫩嫩的脸蛋问他为什么想做女孩子。金厉旭站在舞台下仰着看金钟云说，“没有想做女孩子，只是喜欢女孩子的衣服。”

金厉旭想成为金厉顺吗，他也不清楚，他只是很喜欢女孩子的裙子，每次穿上裙子涂口红化眼影的时候，他都会想起那个晚上曺圭贤把衣服披在他身上的时候，他想曺圭贤喜欢的应该是长卷发的穿着裙子的金厉顺。距离金厉旭第一次见到曺圭贤已经过去了一年多的时间，曺圭贤可能早就忘记了那件他留在金厉旭肩上的衣服，也许早就有了新的生活。

金厉旭自暴自弃的想，就算是这样也不算太糟糕，尽管他的人生已经被曺圭贤搅的一团乱麻，他在厉顺和厉旭的身份里挣扎，他的认知混乱又清晰，但是他甚至不知道自己还能不能再见到曺圭贤。

就像在酒吧唱歌也一样，他一边希冀着能在酒吧邂逅曺圭贤，一边又享受穿裙子唱歌，娇小的身材配上清澈的嗓音，会有男人给他买酒，也有人想趁机摸他屁股，金钟云装他的男朋友帮他赶走了大半。

金厉旭常常自嘲酒吧的钢琴声就和午夜的钟声一样，曲子弹完了，歌唱完了，属于他的人生就是金厉旭的人生了，和过去一样平淡无奇。  
“没有想过去找他吗？”金钟云看着金厉旭从舞台上下来，递给他一张纸巾，示意他擦一擦花掉的底妆。  
“穿着裙子去找他吗？”金厉旭慢悠悠的问，他坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，捞过自己手边的酒，他幻想过无数次有可能再次和曺圭贤重逢的夜晚，又在下一个过着名为金厉旭的生活中消失。  
“见不到也没事啊。”金厉旭把酒杯放下，手指卷着金色的长发，他笑起来看着金钟云，“你看，有厉顺在，也挺好的。”

在与曺圭贤重逢的前五分钟里，金厉旭还在想着灰姑娘的午夜钟声，他想着喝完手上的这杯酒，他就去更衣室换掉裙子，再从偏门出去，打车回学校宿舍，李东海会帮他留门。金厉旭和金钟云道了别，心里遗憾着每天属于金厉顺的时间又结束了。

“厉顺？”金厉旭听到有人在叫他，他当然听出了那是曺圭贤得声音，他听到金钟云在他身后低沉得笑声。金厉旭脑子里像灌了浆糊似的，甚至不敢回头，他心里飞速想着自己有没有刮干净腿毛，脸上的妆有没有掉，喉结有没有露出来。

最终他转过头去，看着曺圭贤又惊又喜的表情说，“好久不见，圭贤。”

03  
“大学生活过的怎么样？”金厉旭一路沉默着，偶尔出声给曺圭贤指路，他脆生生的声音化在夏天晚上的闷热里。最后还是曺圭贤出声打破了沉默。  
“没什么吧，上课，排练，来酒吧唱歌。”金厉旭掰着指头算了算，“也没有什么特别的。”  
“你们学校这次的比赛，你会来吗？”曺圭贤站在金厉旭的学校门口，看着金厉旭亮晶晶的眼眸子。  
“我学校今年没有组混声合唱。”金厉旭捏着裙摆，红着耳朵不敢看曺圭贤，他害怕曺圭贤会去比赛的现场，会认出来他是谁。  
“啊，可惜。”曺圭贤挠了挠头，说，“那厉顺来看吗？我给你票。”  
“坐在你学校的观众席上吗。”金厉旭笑起来有甜甜的酒窝，长卷的金发被风吹了起来。  
曺圭贤晃了晃手机，问金厉旭要了KKT的账号，嘴里说着一有消息就通知金厉旭，一边大着胆子揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋。曺圭贤不是没有谈过恋爱，像金厉顺一样让他这样心动的人已经很久没有出现过了，他飞速的跨上单车，来不及和金厉旭道别就消失在宿舍区的拐角。  
金厉旭站在宿舍楼下，摁开手机看着曺圭贤的KKT头像，一只肥肥的小企鹅，他想，来自南极的小企鹅愿意穿过大陆，和长颈鹿交朋友吗。

金厉旭觉得，他与曺圭贤的重逢才是真正意义上的南瓜车，曺圭贤的信息每天都来，从一开始蹩脚尴尬的厉顺早上好，到后来和金厉旭分享每天的一些琐事。金厉旭一开始不回曺圭贤的信息，与其说怕曺圭贤陷得太深，不如说他怕自己陷得太深。  
“厉顺是不是不喜欢我给你发消息啊。”金厉旭埋着头，把手机垫在课本下面，金厉旭几乎可以想到聊天框对面的曺圭贤像只委屈企鹅一样的表情。  
“没有，是我最近太忙了。”金厉旭犹豫再三，还是给曺圭贤回了消息，他摁着键盘一个字一个字打出去。  
“厉顺，周天有没有空，来看我们比赛吧。”金厉旭下了课掏出手机，曺圭贤的消息和一张门票的照片躺在他的聊天软件里。  
“我那天有事，可能会晚一点到。”金厉旭想，不过是穿着裙子去见他。  
“那厉顺，我下课了去学校找你？把票给你吧。”曺圭贤的消息紧跟着过来，“还是厉顺音乐社也会给票TT”  
曺圭贤发了两个哭泣的表情包，金厉旭想了想，在校园里穿裙子对他来说有点困难，“今晚我也要去酒吧和云姐姐唱歌，我们还是在酒吧见吧。”  
“我可以来听厉顺唱歌吗？”曺圭贤消息回的飞快。  
金厉旭心里想着不来最好，又觉得自己没有拒绝曺圭贤的理由，他盘算着晚上的高数课让李东海帮他点个到，他早点去酒吧化妆换衣服。

“今天高数老师没拖课？”金钟云坐在镜子前，给自己涂了个烟熏妆，并不怎么喝酒的人硬是做出了一副不醉不归的架势。  
“明显是翘课了。”金厉旭把背包往椅子上扔，“今晚曺圭贤要过来。”  
“难怪。”金钟云意味深长的看着金厉旭，“厉顺儿要见梦中情人了。”

金厉旭从柜子里把他第一次见曺圭贤时穿的蓝色格子裙翻了出来，配上小衬衫和领结，他挑了一顶短一点的假发，遮掉一点娃娃脸的肉感。白色的长筒袜和黑色的小皮鞋，金厉旭站在酒吧后台的更衣室里打量着自己。如果是认识的人，看到这样的自己，会不会觉得奇怪，还是也会夸他漂亮夸他可爱。

金厉旭对着镜子上眼影，橙红色的眼影配上金色的闪片，他看着镜子里的自己，金厉顺就是一个有着一点婴儿肥的，娇憨的小姑娘。他伸手摸了摸肉嘟嘟的脸颊，笑起来还有甜甜的梨涡，金厉旭想，难怪曺圭贤会喜欢这样的金厉顺。

“这么紧张做什么。”金钟云嫌弃的看着金厉旭在更衣室里坐立不安的，“厉顺宝贝，你这样穿很漂亮，是最可爱的女孩子。”  
“云姐姐你也说了，是可爱的女孩子。”金厉旭自暴自弃的往椅子上一坐，“可爱的漂亮的都是厉顺。”  
“我们厉顺就是可爱的女孩子，你就是厉顺啊。”金钟云挪过去摸了摸金厉旭的脑袋，“别想太多，正常去就是了呗。”

金厉旭满心想的却是，他的chocker能不能把喉结遮住，白色丝袜下面的腿型是不是不够漂亮，胳膊上的肉有没有减掉，穿的裙子会不会不够可爱，他满心期待着曺圭贤能更喜欢他一点，一边又不希望曺圭贤会过多的喜欢金厉顺，他一边给曺圭贤编织了一个网，将他牢牢的锁紧去，一边又给自己织了一场梦，他想都不敢想午夜十二点的钟声敲响了，他和曺圭贤会怎么收场。

“紧张什么，去呗。”金钟云穿着皮裙，正费劲的把紧身的裙子从身上剥下来。  
“是啊，他会先见到在台上唱歌的金厉旭，然后再见到金厉顺。”金厉旭沮丧的往椅子上一靠，手里握着曺圭贤塞给他的票。

金钟云靠过来揽着金厉旭的肩膀，他的头靠在金钟云的肩膀上。金厉旭不像金钟云，他像是一只敏感的兔子，一点风吹草动就要缩回自己的安乐窝里。金厉旭却也舍不得放曺圭贤走，他自欺欺人的想，走一步算一步也好。

04  
“我们圭贤，也会有紧张的时候？”李赫宰被曺圭贤硬拽着来看他们音乐学院的比赛，游手好闲的在后台看曺圭贤手忙脚乱的化妆，“还是说你的票送出去了。”  
“你话少一点就没这么招人烦了，李东海也不会把你赶出宿舍的。”曺圭贤嫌弃的看了一眼在边上上蹿下跳捣乱的李赫宰。  
曺圭贤索性不理他，他本来就不是会患得患失的人，做什么事情也是想好了才去做。和金厉旭的重逢不在他的预料范围内，但也足够曺圭贤制定出一套计划了。

“干嘛一副这个表情。”金钟云溜进了金厉旭学校的化妆间，坐在金厉旭的边上，看着他面无表情的往自己脸上刷散粉。  
“姐姐穿裙子来吗。”金厉旭压低了声音，看周围乱哄哄的。  
“懒得换了。”金钟云还是化着大浓妆，“等会可以直接去酒吧。”  
“太早了吧。”金厉旭不懂金钟云那些弯弯绕绕，他一心扑在曺圭贤身上，想着一会儿唱完歌怎么样才能溜去厕所换衣服又不被同学看见的。  
“别紧张啊金厉旭。”金钟云靠上来给金厉旭涂口红，看着金厉旭又变成了一个漂亮的娃娃，“你就是厉顺啊。”

“今年荷仁这么厉害吗？”李赫宰站在后台伸着脖子往舞台上看，“领唱好厉害啊，站第一排的男生。”  
曺圭贤也凑过去看，他看见那个人白色的西装，黑色的蝴蝶结领结，青葡萄一样的声音。曺圭贤听着那个人唱歌的声音，转过头去看自己学校观众席，他给金厉顺留的座位还是空空的。他像是意识到了什么，像被人从头上浇了一盆冷水，那个清亮亮的声音在他的脑海里盘旋，他看到那个男生转头的时候，眼眸子水汪汪的，唱完歌之后额头上汗涔涔的，曺圭贤拉上了幕布，没理会李赫宰在一旁的吱哇乱叫，他沉下心来想着一会儿的歌词。

金厉旭手忙脚乱的冲进厕所换衣服，他满头满脸是汗，紧张的，兴奋的，他把演出完的西装礼服从身上换下来，穿上红色格子的百褶裙，支起手机对着摄像头艰难的带上假发。他推开门的时候堆堆袜没整理好，看着镜子里有些花了的妆，从背包里逃出来粉饼开始补妆。他看着镜子里属于金厉顺的妆容一点一点出来，粉嫩的腮红，水润的唇釉，金厉旭匆匆忙忙化好妆，推开女厕所的门出去，手里拿着曺圭贤给他的票，他喷了点橙子味的香水，一路小跑到座位上。

他在座位上坐好的时候还没到曺圭贤的学校，他掏出手机拍了一张舞台，发给曺圭贤，解释着说自己临时有点事来晚了。金厉旭的心里惴惴不安，他害怕曺圭贤会看出些端倪来，后台离舞台这么近，他的嗓音这么出挑，金厉旭几乎肯定曺圭贤会发现了。

金厉旭握着手机没有等来曺圭贤的消息，反倒收到了金钟云发来的消息，几张金厉旭在台上唱歌的照片，还有几句说遇到了前任的信息。金厉旭隐隐约约记得，金钟云提到过他的前任后来因为一些事情分开了。

金厉旭看着金钟云传来的照片，照片里的金厉旭短短的头发，穿着正式演出的西装皮鞋，他又低头看了看自己的裙子和针织衫，他想快些见到曺圭贤，坦白也好，继续装傻也好，他只想快点见到曺圭贤。

曺圭贤上台的时候往金厉旭的方向看了好几眼，看到金厉旭的时候还是忍不住弯起了嘴角，金厉旭像个可爱的洋娃娃，精致的脸蛋和完美的妆容。曺圭贤发挥的很好，金厉旭一边听一边感叹，曺圭贤不愧是他们学校音乐社的天才，他捏紧了手机，心脏跳的飞快。

曺圭贤下了台衣服也不换，他拿着手机给金厉旭打电话，语气轻快又带着笑意，金厉旭正在人流里艰难的散场，他听着曺圭贤在电话那头笑，也跟着开心的笑起来。他想金钟云没准是对的，他就是金厉顺，厉顺和厉旭都是他人生里重要的存在，他捏着手机，听着曺圭贤在电话那头喊他快出来，他在音乐厅门口等他。

金厉旭出门的时候曺圭贤正站在偏门的屋檐下，散场的观众挤满了通道，金厉旭听着他们热切的讨论着曺圭贤的名字，期间也夹杂着他的名字，金厉旭心想，人人口中热议的人，现在就站在屋檐下等他，他心里涩的不行，他三两步跑到曺圭贤的面前，撞开人流，直直的装进曺圭贤的怀里，曺圭贤的怀抱温暖又熟悉，和他身上快要散掉的柑橘味香水融合在一起。金厉旭眼角的一点点眼泪蹭在曺圭贤的演出服上，他感受到到曺圭贤的手臂搂着他的腰，安慰性的拍了拍他的背，金厉旭抬起头看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤笑着看着他，他闭上眼睛不管不顾的亲了过去。

“厉顺真的好可爱。”曺圭贤伸手捏了捏金厉旭的脸，看他因为害羞而涨红的脸蛋，“演出好看吗？”  
“有事来晚了，前面的都没看见。”金厉旭习惯性的撅嘴，像是和男朋友撒娇的小姑娘，语气里带着娇憨。  
“好可惜。”曺圭贤晃了晃手机，“你们学校的领唱，声线和你好像。”  
金厉旭猛地抬头，看着曺圭贤，觉得他话里有话，他又低下头，不敢去看曺圭贤的眼睛，沉默了半天说，“是，金厉旭，在音乐社的时候老师就夸我们的声线很像。”  
曺圭贤把话头转走，他牵着金厉旭的手，温暖而干燥的手掌握着金厉旭因为紧张而冰凉的手，金厉旭机械的回答着曺圭贤的问题，满脑子都塞满了曺圭贤已经知道了的假设。

他又想起了刚才的亲吻，曺圭贤就像七八月温柔的海风，包容又强大，把金厉旭全须全尾的包裹住，让他在曺圭贤细密的爱里沉醉。

“在想什么？一直在发呆？”曺圭贤捏了一下金厉旭的手心，他放慢了脚步，“是我不够有趣吗？”  
“没有，圭圭很好。”金厉旭不知道该说些什么，“是我肚子饿了。”他说完就后悔了，心想着作为女孩子的他主动提起吃饭，他生怕曺圭贤有丁点不适。  
“那就去吃饭吧。”曺圭贤走到咖啡店给金厉旭买了一杯拿铁，冒着热气的纸杯被他拢进手掌心里，他小口小口的喝着咖啡，一双眼睛带着雾气看着曺圭贤，金厉旭差一点就要说出口了，他和厉旭的关系，厉顺的出现，他犹豫再三，还是将到了嘴边的话吞了回去。

曺圭贤确实是很好的恋人，他把金厉旭送回了家，在家门口亲了亲金厉旭的额头，轻轻的拥抱了金厉旭也只是说早点休息。金厉旭站在门口送曺圭贤上车，看着出租车在夜里离去。他才轻手轻脚的打开门。

家里的灯全灭了，他推开自己的房门，卧室的构造是属于金厉旭的，没有一点厉顺的痕迹。他把假发摘下来扔在床上，穿了一天皮鞋的脚生疼，他盘着腿坐在椅子上卸妆，他划着手机给金钟云发语音，讲他和曺圭贤今天出去的事情。

末了金厉旭又说，他感觉曺圭贤已经知道了，不知道为什么没有拒绝他的亲吻，金厉旭握着手机，看着金钟云回过来的消息，说没准他不介意。

金厉旭不明白，金钟云说的不介意，是指曺圭贤不介意金厉顺可能是个男孩子，还是不介意穿着女装的金厉旭。他看着镜子里的自己，他也想不明白，就像衣柜深处的百褶裙，和堆满玩偶的房间，金厉旭也没能完全接受厉顺，他把脸颊埋进手臂里。

05  
曺圭贤拿着手机，看着金厉旭几分钟前发来的晚安短信，犹豫了很久还是暗灭了手机屏幕，他坐在椅子上，看着李赫宰又在床头坐着发呆，“赫宰哥，你说，如果男孩子喜欢穿裙子，是怎么一回事呢？”  
李赫宰一激灵，扒着宿舍床的栏杆，看着曺圭贤一脸严肃，不像在开玩笑的样子，他又靠回了床头，“你记不记得我有个前任来着？“  
“你前任不是李东海吗？“曺圭贤脱口而出。  
“李东海是我弟。“李赫宰牙尖嘴利的反驳，”就是我和你说过，在酒吧弹钢琴唱歌那个。“  
“叫什么来着？“曺圭贤像是一点都记不起来，一脸茫然的看着李赫宰。  
“金钟云。“李赫宰长长的叹了口气，“不就是穿女装吗，他和我约会的时候都是穿裙子，“

曺圭贤醍醐灌顶，他想起来金厉旭和他提到金钟云的时候叫他云姐姐，他才意识到金钟云这个名字为什么听上去这么耳熟，“那你们为什么分手了？”  
“我傻逼呗，那个时候觉得受不了了。”李赫宰无所谓的笑笑，“你知道吗曺圭贤，今天比赛我又见到金钟云了，他陪一个男孩子来比赛，他还帮他化口红来着。”李赫宰的语气装着满不在乎，他看着曺圭贤说，“就是仁荷的那个领唱，金厉旭。”

说完之后李赫宰不愿意说更多，他关了头上的灯，直挺挺的躺在床上，曺圭贤最终也没有回复金厉旭的晚安短信，他接收的信息量有点大，他要好好冷静一下。

曺圭贤和李赫宰，两个各有心事的人，在没开灯的宿舍里各自失眠了一宿。曺圭贤没想好他要怎么面对金厉旭，金厉旭那样害羞又敏感的人，自己的一点风吹草动的异常都会在金厉旭的眼里放大十倍，尤其是这样一件事。

曺圭贤闭上眼睛都是下午比赛的时候，他在后台拉开幕布的一角，看着台上唱着歌的金厉旭，少年被包裹在西装下，和穿着裙子小皮鞋的金厉顺毫不一样，他又想到唱完歌时，金厉旭往后台看过来的眼神，曺圭贤想，金厉旭也是知道了吧，他那么聪明，怎么可能不知道。

曺圭贤在凌晨四点的时候从床上弹起来，李赫宰争着一双眼睛，像是活见了鬼一样看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤终于从他乱成一团乱麻的脑子里清理出了一条逻辑，他只是喜欢金厉顺，和他是不是穿着裙子的女生没有关系。

想清楚了之后的曺圭贤又倒回了枕头上，他在心里想着，他能在短短一晚上相通这个事情真的不容易，一边又想着该怎么才能让金厉旭不反感。金厉旭就像被丢弃过一次的小奶狗一样，敏感又自卑，曺圭贤不敢贸然行动，生怕那句话说不对金厉旭又把自己藏起来。

金厉旭起床的时候看到手机界面干干净净，曺圭贤到底也没有回复他的消息。周天金厉旭没有课，他会到金钟云的咖啡店去帮忙，晚上再一起去酒吧。金厉旭出门的时候父母已经出门了，他直接穿着裙子出的门。

金厉旭走在路上，穿裙子出门总会让他心情变好，不用遮遮掩掩的，他也喜欢穿着漂亮的裙子化一个漂亮的妆，毫无顾忌的走在街上。

他推开咖啡店大门的时候，不光金钟云已经来了，他看到曺圭贤也来了。金厉旭的冷汗都要冒出来了，他小狗一样的眼神看着金钟云，金钟云的眼睛却一直盯着坐在曺圭贤对面的男生身上。他小心翼翼地挪到金钟云边上，小声的叫了他一句钟云哥。

听到金厉旭叫他，金钟云才回过神来，看着李赫宰和金厉旭说，“我前男友，李赫宰。”金厉旭捂着嘴巴，他一句话也说不出来。

金厉旭端着咖啡和蛋糕放在曺圭贤的面前，李赫宰被金钟云叫走了，金厉旭被留下来单独看店，他站在一边看着曺圭贤，不知道该怎么办。曺圭贤却抬头看着金厉旭笑，说，“厉顺，坐下一起吃吧，反正没有外人在。”  
金厉旭坐下来，他昨天晚上没睡好，眼底的乌青也没能用遮瑕好好的遮住，他端着一杯柠檬水坐在曺圭贤对面，看着曺圭贤不知道在想什么。  
“厉顺喜欢吗？栗子蛋糕。”曺圭贤看金厉旭像小鸵鸟一样低着头，他把蛋糕推到金厉旭眼前，想着他这样的小朋友应该会喜欢甜甜的东西。  
金厉旭像一只仓鼠一样，水汪汪的眼睛看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤把叉子塞进他手里，看金厉旭用蛋糕把自己的腮帮子塞的满满的。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭一脸满足的吃着蛋糕，他把自己面前的美式也推到金厉旭面前，他不喜欢喝咖啡，又生怕金厉旭这种吃甜食的吃法把自己齁住。  
曺圭贤没有问金厉旭到底是谁，他在心里喟叹着，他是真的很喜欢金厉旭，面前这个穿着裙子的娇憨的小姑娘金厉顺也好，匆匆有过一面之缘穿着西装在舞台上唱歌的金厉旭也好，他是真的喜欢死了面前的这个人。

等金厉旭把蛋糕吃完，曺圭贤伸手去揉金厉旭的头发，他的声音里带了一点笑意，金厉旭不满的看着曺圭贤像是在嘲笑他吃蛋糕的样子，一边撅着嘴说云姐姐家的蛋糕真的很好吃。  
金厉旭说完看着曺圭贤，他自己把话头转到金钟云的身上，他问曺圭贤说，看见金钟云穿裙子什么感受。  
金厉旭像一只小刺猬一样，竖着浑身的刺保护着柔软的肚皮，曺圭贤隔着桌子亲了亲金厉旭软乎乎的脸蛋，看着他脸上蒸腾起热气说，“喜欢穿裙子就穿呗，厉顺你的裙子这么漂亮，也想试着穿一下云姐姐的风格吗？”

06  
金厉旭被曺圭贤牵着走出咖啡店的时候还是晕晕乎乎的，他一边想着金钟云和李赫宰不知道解决的怎么样了，一边又期期艾艾的跟在曺圭贤的身后，他觉得曺圭贤可能不在意他穿裙子还是裤子，他脸颊上还有曺圭贤亲吻的热度，金厉旭在曺圭贤的背后笑得梨涡都露出来了，他几步轻轻甩开曺圭贤的手，扑过去从背后抱住曺圭贤。  
“厉顺怎么了吗？”曺圭贤的声音里带着笑意，像是要转过头来揉一揉金厉旭的脑袋。  
“你都知道了吧。”金厉旭的声音闷闷的，他的眼泪蹭在曺圭贤的上衣外套上，脸蛋也埋在他身上不肯起来。  
“你昨天唱歌就知道了。”曺圭贤也还是温柔的，他耐心的哄着金厉旭，前一个晚上想的对策今天好像全都不管用，他把金厉旭迎面抱着，把金厉旭小小的身体抱进怀里，“昨天晚上一个晚上没睡着，一直在想。”  
“圭圭，这样的我你还喜欢吗？”金厉旭声音里带了一点哭腔，“如果是男孩子的我，也可以吗。”  
“厉顺也好，厉旭也好。”曺圭贤把金厉旭的脑袋摁进怀里，“我真的太喜欢你了啊，哪里还能在乎你是穿裙子的，还是穿的男孩子的衣服。”

金厉旭被曺圭贤牵着回了家，在玄关换鞋子的时候他的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎的，曺圭贤的眼神直白又炽热，他的亲吻落下来的时候金厉旭的眼泪又掉了下来，他分明不是个爱哭的人，曺圭贤把他脸颊上的眼泪吻去，抵着他的额头说厉顺怎么这么爱哭。

金厉旭躺在床上的时候还在想，他今天的清理有没有做干净，妆有没有哭花，屁股和胸捏上去手感好不好。金厉旭下意识的朝曺圭贤靠过去，他小巧的骨架撞进曺圭贤的怀抱里。曺圭贤吻住了金厉旭的嘴唇。金厉旭的嘴唇滚烫而鲜红，他主动伸出舌头去勾曺圭贤的，软绵绵的把自己送到曺圭贤的嘴里，曺圭贤扶着他的肩膀，从他敏感的口腔里舔过，金厉旭像是柔软的小猫，被曺圭贤亲的舒服了，就闭着眼睛趴在他怀里不肯动。

金厉旭睁开眼睛看着曺圭贤，圆圆的眼睛害羞着不敢看曺圭贤，他的裙子被褪了下来，曺圭贤温柔的不像话，金厉旭大着胆子去亲曺圭贤的泪痣，被曺圭贤当小狗一样的揉头。他的假发被曺圭贤撩到一边，安全裤和裙子被曺圭贤扔在一旁，浑身赤裸的躺在床上。  
“厉顺的内衣，好漂亮。”曺圭贤亲了亲金厉旭白色的蕾丝内衣，金厉旭害羞的往枕头里躲，他又把金厉旭从枕头里拉出来去舔他的耳垂。

曺圭贤摸到放在床头上的身体乳，往金厉旭的身后探区，被拉上了窗帘的卧室，太阳照不进来，倒真的像夜晚一样。金厉旭趴在床上，像猫儿一样的呻吟声一声一声打在曺圭贤的耳膜，清脆的声音被情欲和疼痛染的有一些沙哑。曺圭贤的手指碰到他敏感点，金厉旭哭着求饶，金厉旭的第一次，曺圭贤温柔的不像话，手指摁着他内里的柔软，他的内裤挂在小腿肚子上，曺圭贤一边又顾及他逐渐勃起的前端，他像是海里的鲸鱼，被曺圭贤拉着在海里沉浮。

被进入的时候金厉旭还是忍不住的哭，他抱着曺圭贤，像溺水的人抱着海上得浮木，泪水和顺着他的脸颊往下落。他嗓子黏腻的喊曺圭贤，止不住的呻吟，曺圭贤的低喘就在他的耳畔，金厉旭觉得他的理智都要被曺圭贤撞没了。

高潮来的时候金厉旭缩在曺圭贤怀里哭，他停不下来他的眼泪，被操到高潮的时候也软着嗓子和曺圭贤哭，曺圭贤从他后穴抽出来的时曺圭贤抱着王晰的脖子，抽抽噎噎的哽着嗓子哭。曺圭贤把他抱进怀里，在他耳边柔声安慰他。金厉旭觉得自己在水里，又觉得像在火堆里一样滚烫。他抬起头，看着曺圭贤，对着他的嘴唇亲吻下去。

曺圭贤抱着金厉旭，等他慢慢的止住眼泪，他抬起手拍着金厉旭的肩膀说，“厉旭，真的好可爱。”

07  
小鹿雨季又回來，玫瑰已再次盛开。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我生日快乐！祝小曺小金都能开开心心的唱一辈子歌，爱他们。


End file.
